Razljubit
by KissRyota
Summary: Razljubit: El sentimiento que conservas por alguien que alguna vez amaste, aunque ya no sea amor. Serie de drabbles Aokise.
1. Comienzo

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes le pertenecen a Fujimaki Tadatoshi.

**Nota de la autora: **Nada que decir excepto que soy mala empezando historias y no sé escribir drama (tenganme piedad, a pesar de que llevo casi tres años siendo ficker tengo mucho que aprender y mis avances son tan lentos y pequeños que casi ni se notan).

Y por último puede que haya un poco de ooc debido a que por alguna razón no he escrito mucho de knb a pesar de que es mi fandom principal.

**[oOo]**

Aomine recuerda todo como si hubiese sido un sueño. Algo demasiado perfecto como para ser real.

Recuerda los gestos, detalles, caricias y todo el amor que le daba Kise.

Recuerda su sonrisa antes de besarlo, sus abrazos alrededor de su cuerpo y el calor que le regalaba.

Nada podría haberlo podido prepararlo para recibir la cruda verdad.

\- Kise-kun te está engañando.-suelta de golpe.

Su mejor amigo se caracterizaba por ser una persona directa y sincera, pero sólo por esta vez, Aomine quiso que él fuera alguien que mintiera.

\- ¡¿Eh?!, ¿Que estas diciendo, Tetsu?, eso no es divertido.- Él moreno busca algún indicio que le indicara que sólo había sido una mala broma de mal gusto, pero sólo se encuentra con los ojos inexpresivos de Kuroko.

El más bajo le dedica una mirada que Aomine no supo bien como interpretar. Pero era casi como si intentara disculparse por lo que iba a decir.

\- Aomine-kun...-.Él apoya su mano en la del moreno, intentando darle valor.

Aomine sólo lo mira en silencio, deseando que las palabras que saldrían del más bajo no fueran verdad.

\- El otro día lo vi besándose con una chica afuera de su trabajo...de verdad que lo lamento, yo sé lo mucho que lo amas.

\- No, no puede ser, ¿Verdad?, nosotros nos amamos y nos casaremos en dos semanas.- Él niega con su cabeza, intentando convencerse de que Kise lo ama y que todo lo que vio Tetsu era sólo un mal entendido.

\- Lo siento mucho, Aomine-kun.-Él más bajo lleva su mano hasta el hombro del otro, dándole un ligero apretón en forma de apoyo.

_Aomine no puede evitar sentir que con esas palabras, su mundo empieza a caer a pedazos._

**[oOo]**

Por si no leyeron, les aviso que serán drabbles ultra mega cortitos xq mi cabeza y ni la historia dan para tanto kjdkd perdón

Se agradecen rw's, criticas constructivas y consejos para mejorar kdjdkdj

**Publicado el 11 de Mayo del 2019.**


	2. Ilusión

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a Fujimaki Tadatoshi.

**[oOo]**

Aomine se siente desorientado, siente que algo no va bien cuando Kise deposita besos por su cuello mientras que desabrocha su camisa.

Su cuerpo reacciona, pero hay algo que no encaja.

El rubio lo toca con aquellas manos que han tocado a otra persona, y Daiki no puede evitar sentirse enfermo.

Es entonces que se da cuenta que ese no es Kise,_o al menos no es su Kise_, porque Aomine sabe que el lo tocaba con amor y delicadeza, o eso es lo que quiere pensar, porque ya no está seguro si es que alguna vez Kise verdaderamente lo amó.

¿Acaso fue todo una mentira desde el principio?, ¿Los besos, los detalles, el amor y las caricias?, ¿Todo no fue más que una ilusión?

No logra sentir nada más que respulsion y dolor en su corazón, pero aún así se deja llevar y permite que Kise siga acariciandolo.

Cierra los ojos e intenta recordar como se sentía, pero no lo logra, su garganta se cierra y un profundo dolor ataca su confundido corazón.

**[oOo]**

**_Publicado el 11 de mayo del 2019._**


	3. Aceptar

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Fujimaki Tadatoshi.

**[oOo]**

-Te veo algo distraído, Dai-chan,¿de verdad que no estas enfermo o algo?.

El rostro de su mejor amiga muestra preocupación y él se siente verdaderamente culpable, no quiere mentirle, pero aceptar y decir en voz alta que ya sabia de los engaños de Kise seguro sólo lo rompería aún más.

-No es nada, Satsuki, sólo no he podido dormir bien.- Él evita hacer contacto visual y reza para que Momoi no se de cuenta de su mentira.

Pero la chica esta tan contenta, tan fuera de si al haber conocido una persona que la hace sentir especial que ni siquiera se percata de la mentira de su mejor amigo.

\- Así que sólo era eso...bien, como te estaba contando...-Ella sigue con su charla, pero Aomine es incapaz de prestarle atención cuando su cabeza está llena de pensamientos e inseguridades.

**[oOo]**

**_Publicado el 13 de Mayo del 2019._**


	4. Necesidad

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a Fujimaki Tadatoshi.

**Nota de la autora: **El pedacito de canción que puse aquí abajito pertenece a la canción "The heart wants what it wants" de Selena Gomez, si no la han escuchado deberían ir corriendo a escucharla y no acepto un "no" por respuesta me escucharon.

**[oOo]**

_**{**the bed's getting cold and you're not here_

_the future that we hold is so unclear_

_but I'm not alive until you call and I'll bet the odds against it all save your advice 'cause i won't hear_

_you might be right but i don't care_

_there's a million reasons why i should give you up_

_but the heart wants what it wants_

_the heart wants what it wants**}**_

Cada día luego de llegar del trabajo, él se recuesta en la cama matrimonial, mirando por horas hacia la nada, sintiéndose más vacio que nunca, cuestionándose hasta cuando podría seguir viviendo así.

Tal vez podía soportarlo por siempre, tal vez sólo estaba demasiado cansado para cambiar su estilo de vida al cual lastimosamente ya se había acostumbrado o tal vez, sólo tal vez, seguía amándolo con todo su corazón.

El reloj marca las dos de la madrugada y se sienten los pasos de el rubio por la casa, intenta ser silencioso, pero Aomine sabe que pasar desapercibido no es algo que él pueda hacer, _porque lo conoce de pies a cabeza._

Kise al llegar a la habitación intenta quitar cuidadosamente su ropa, pero fracasa totalmente, está borracho y sus movimientos son torpes. Daiki ni siquiera lo ha visto, pero ya lo sabe, porque es parte de su rutina. El modelo se recuesta a un lado de su pareja, no sin antes depositar un dulce beso en el hombro del moreno.

De inmediato llega el olor a alcohol mezclado con el perfume de una mujer hasta sus fosas nasales.

Aprieta sus dientes con fuerza para no llorar, no quiere sus besos, pero a la vez no quiere dejar de tenerlos, es todo muy contradictorio, ni siquiera el mismo puede entenderse, pero lo necesita de una manera en que nadie podría comprender.

**[oOo]**

**_Publicado el 15 de Mayo del 2019._**


	5. Vacío

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Fujimaki Tadatoshi

**[oOo]**

Daiki no quiere dejarlo ,se niega a dejarlo ir, incluso si cada beso que le da antes de irse al trabajo es falso, incluso si cada "te amo" que le dice no es verdadero, el no puede dejarlo ir, porque tiene miedo, tiene miedo de ver al amor de su vida sea feliz con otra persona, tiene mucho miedo y lo único que lo reconforta es el anillo que mantiene en su dedo.

Los meses pasan y el rubio ha dejado de venir por las noches a su casa, si antes se sentía mal, ahora se siente completamente roto, como un objeto que fue tirado a la basura, como si fuera algo desechable.

Sus noches son más solitarias, algunas veces llora, otras sólo se queda inmóvil mirando a la nada hasta el amanecer, no se siente vivo, se siente vacío y quiere morir porque esta cansado de todo esto.

**[oOo]**

**_Publicado el 22 de Mayo del 2019._**


	6. Destruido

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Fujimaki Tadatoshi.

**[oOo]**

-Quiero el divorcio-.Su tono es frío y cortante.

Aomine no sabe que es lo que le duele más, si su indiferencia o las palabras que acaba de soltar.

Daiki sólo asiente, incapaz de hacer algo más que ver como Kise arma sus maletas para luego marcharse para siempre por esa puerta.

Ya no sabe como sentirse, porque pensaba que no podía sentirse peor de lo que se sentía, pero estaba totalmente equivocado.

_Estaba destruido._

**[oOo]**

**_Publicado el 31 de mayo del 2019._**


	7. Lo siento

**Disclaimer****:** Los personajes pertenecen a Fujimaki Tadadoshi.

**[oOo]**

-Lo siento.-Su voz se escucha áspera a través del teléfono que a penas puede sostener.

Sus manos tiemblas, y sus ojos luchan para no cerrarse.

Kuroko intenta hablar con Aomine, pero él ya no responde, lo último que se escucha antes de que la línea se corte es un fuerte ruido que no hace más que alarmar y preocupar al peliceleste.

**[oOo]**

**_Publicado el 7 de Junio del 2019._**


	8. Impotente

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Fujimaki Tadadoshi.

**[oOo]**

Lo primero que ve al abrir sus ojos es el rostro de su mejor amigo, y siente una mezcla de alivio y decepción, sus ojos se pasean por toda la pequeña sala. Es de noche y Kuroko duerme en una incómoda silla, no le toma mucho deducir que ha estado ahí con el todo este tiempo y se siente realmente agradecido, no quería despertar y estar solo otra vez.

Mueve ligeramente los hombros de su amigo para despertarlo, el abre los ojos lentamente para luego soltar un bostezo mientras se estira hasta estar completamente despierto.

-Aomine-kun, estoy feliz de que ya estés despierto.-En su rostro es visible el alivio que siente al ver a su amigo despierto, Aomine puede verlo, y eso lo hace sentir un poco mejor.

-¿Cuantos tiempo he estado...así?.- Las palabras a penas salen, su garganta duele y con suerte su amigo es capaz de escucharlo.

-Han sido dos días y medio.

Él sólo asiente, sabe que cometió un error, pero se sentía tan desesperado, con tantas ganas de sentir algo que no fuera sentirse vacío, que aquel frasco de pastillas se había visto tan tentadora en ese momento de debilidad.

-¿Él ha venido?.

Ambos saben que el haría esa pregunta, a pesar que Kuroko realmente no quiere contestarla y Daiki no quería escucharla.

-No...Él ha salido del país.-Él peliceste es incapaz de verle la cara a su mejor amigo, no quiere lastimarlo aún más, pero realmente tampoco tiene la intención de mentirle.

-Ya veo...

Un silencio inunda la habitación, lo único que se escucha es el tic-tac del reloj.

Pasan los minutos y Kuroko no quiere ver a la cara a su mejor amigo, pero después de un tiempo lo hace y lo que ve realmente le rompe el corazón.

Daiki llora en silencio, se ve indefenso, destruido, roto, es la primera vez que lo ve llorar en todos estos años y Tetsuya realmente odia esa imagen de su mejor amigo, le duele que le hayan roto el corazón, le duele tanto como si fuera a él quien se lo hubieran roto.

Kuroko toma las mano de Daiki para juntarla con la suya, quiere estar ahí para él, quiere hacer algo para aliviar el dolor de su amigo, pero no puede hacer nada más que verlo llorar y se siente impotente.

**[oOo]**

**_Publicado el 02 de Julio del 2019_**


End file.
